


Haikyuu!! Oneshots because I’m original

by Catastrophic_Catculator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, basically a bunch of pairings, oneshots, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophic_Catculator/pseuds/Catastrophic_Catculator
Summary: Literally just a bunch of Haikyuu oneshots, feel free to request anything you want and all pairings are welcome! I probably won’t update it regularly but oneshots are fun lol, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	Haikyuu!! Oneshots because I’m original

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. YamaYama

“Hey, Tsukishima, can you go find Hinata for me? He should’ve been back awhile ago and he’s not answering my texts,” Daichi calls from across the room.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Tsukishima exits the room with a roll of his eyes. “He’s probably with Yachi again,” he mutters to himself. He makes his way down the hall to the girl’s room and stands outside the door, hearing Hinata and Yachi laugh. He feels a wave of jealousy run through him but he shakes his head and it moves on. ‘ _ I shouldn’t feel this way, stop it _ .’

Tsukishima knocks on the door and hears a bit of a commotion before the door is opened by Hinata in a feminine outfit. His outfit consists of a pastel yellow t-shirt tucked into a short, white skirt and accompanied by black thigh high socks. Tsukishima takes it in with wide eyes and a blush creeps its way up his neck.

“Eh? Tsukishima?!” Hinata exclaims before burying his face in his hands. “This is so  _ embarrassing _ , I thought you were Kiyoko coming back with our drinks!”

“I uh,” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and takes a breath. “What are you two even doing in here?”

“Oh, we’re trying on outfits!” Yachi pipes up, opening the door more and standing next to Hinata. Her outfit was cute too but didn’t make Tsukishima feel the same way as he feels towards Hinata. Yachi had on a white long sleeve shirt, the collar slipping off her shoulder along with a mid-length, dark green skirt.

‘ _ Damn it _ ,’ Tsukishima tries to keep his gaze away from Hinata.

“Want to join us?” Yachi giggles, gesturing to the clothes arranged on the floor behind them.

“Yeah no, I just came to find Hinata for Daichi. I’ll just tell him you’ll be there soon,” Tsukishima starts retreating down the hall with a small wave behind him.

“Ah wait, Tsukki!” Hinata quickly catches up to him and grabs his shirt, stopping him.

‘ _ Tsukki? _ ’ “What,” Tsukishima turns around, surprised by Hinata’s outfit again and fighting to control his blush.

“I uh, could you keep the clothes a secret?” Hinata asks while looking up at his with pleading eyes. 

“W-well yeah, ahem, I mean sure,” Tsukishima looks to the side to avoid his gaze. 

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Hinata beams at him. 

‘ _ Too bright, he really is like the sun. Shut up brain. _ ’ “Yeah, I’ll cover, just get back before Daichi gets pissed,” Tsukishima says, patting him twice on the head and walking back to the room. ‘ _ Why did I just pat his head? Stop doing stuff without my permission body _ .’

Tsukishima opens the Karasuno room door with a bit more force than necessary and Daichi gives him a small glare for it. Tsukishima sighs and plops down on his futon, “Before you ask, Daichi, yes I found him, he’ll be here soon. He was just going over English with Yachi.”

“Ok, thanks Tsukishima,” Daichi says before going back to talking quietly with Sugawara.

Tsukishima nods and Yamaguchi sits next to him. 

“Why were you  _ actually _ gone so long, Tsukki?” he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Stop, no, not even close,” Tsukishima shakes his head as Yamaguchi laughs. “They tried to rope me into it, that’s all.”

“Suuuuure~” Yamaguchi catches Tsukishima’s glare. “Ok, ok, chill out, Tsukki.”

‘ _ Tsukki… I wonder if he just picked it up from Yams or maybe- no there’s no way he’d feel that way too _ ,’ Tsukishima internally deliberates. “It’s fine, I see you haven’t made any progress with- mph!” Tsukishima’s interrupted by his pillow being shoved in his face.

“Sorry! Sorry! I panicked! He’s right by us but uh yeah you’re right…” Yamaguchi explains. 

“Go talk to him then, that simple.”

“I- but- I-I’m really not ready to,” Yamaguchi looks down at the futon, a small blush on his face.

“Just do it and get it over with, Yams,” Tsukishima says with a small eye roll. ‘ _ I should take my own advice sometimes _ .’

“A-alright, I guess I can,” Yamaguchi takes a minute to steel himself before getting up and making his way over to Kageyama. He sits down in front of him as they start talking and Tsukishima smiles a bit. 

Tsukishima’s phone buzzes and he takes it out of his pocket.

shrimp-erine🍤🍊 :  _ I’m coming back now, Yachi wanted me to try on one more outfit _ 😅

saltydino🧂🦖 :  _ Ok, I told Daichi you were doing English instead of that. _

shrimp-erine🍤🍊 :  _ Thanks Tsukki! Omw now, hope he won’t kill me _ 😖

saltydino🧂🦖 :  _ Lol _

shrimp-erine🍤🍊 : 😢

Hinata walks into the room, pocketing his phone and shoots Tsukishima a smile as he looks up.

‘ _ That smile isn’t good for my heart _ .’

Hinata walks over to his futon on the right of Tsukishima and flops down onto it. “Thanks for covering for me,” he says with a giggle.

‘ _ That’s not any better _ .’ “Yeah, no problem I guess,” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up nervously as Hinata keeps smiling at him.

Daichi claps his hands to get everyone’s attention, “It’s late so everyone should get some sleep now, we have a practice game tomorrow.” He turns off the lights after everyone lays down and there’s shuffling sounds as everyone gets comfortable.

After a bit, Tsukishima manages to fall asleep but when he does he’s pulled into a dream. 

_ Hinata stands in front of Tsukishima, wearing the same outfit he was wearing earlier but this time with a seductively sweet smile. _

_ “Do you like my outfit, Kei~?” Hinata says, voice practically dripping with honey as he steps closer to Tsukishima. _

_ Tsukishima blushes as he comes closer until there’s only a mere few inches between them. “Y-yeah it’s nice.” _

_ Hinata grins at that, surprising Tsukishima by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. _

_ Tsukishima pulls back spluttering, and completely confused, “Wha- What is going on?!” _

__ A jolt goes through Tsukishima and his eyes open to the, almost completely dark, real world. “... the hell?” He blinks a few times before realizing it was just a dream with a small groan.

“S-sorry for waking you up Tsukki, you were tossing and turning and uh, I hope I didn’t make you mad,” Hinata whispers apologetically from his side.

‘ _ Hinata _ .’ Tsukishima sits up rubbing one of his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Uhhhh 1:50…”

“Why are you even up right now?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm,” Tsukishima squints at Hinata’s face which seems to be making a weird expression. “What?”

“Oh, you just look different without glasses… you’re also being unusually nice right now,” Hinata says with a small smile.

‘ _ He’s adorable. No, stop. But he’s so cute, should I tell him now? Tell him and be an idiot? Well I don’t have to  _ tell  _ him tell him. _ ’

“Tsukki? Are you ok?” Hinata asks tilting his head a bit.

Tsukishima snaps out of his thoughts at his voice and makes an on-the-fly decision. He moves closer to Hinata and reaches out to softly cup his cheek. He gauges Hinata’s reaction, and since he doesn’t pull away, Tsukishima closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Hinata seems momentarily startled, like he wasn’t expecting it to actually happen, but then melts into the kiss, placing his hand on top of Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima breaks the kiss and they both blush, avoiding eye contact but their hands still connected. “Sorry, I probably should’ve asked first, I don’t even know if you like me or not.”

“No no no, it’s fine, completely fine, I liked it! I a-also actually do like you like that,” Hinata says softly. 

“This isn’t a dream right? Well, either way, I, um, I…” Tsukishima trails off, trying to get the words out.

Hinata smiles at him, “I get it, you don’t need to say it, Tsukki.” He tackles Tsukishima down into a hug with a quiet giggle and a small sigh.

Tsukishima chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Hinata, and carefully turns them so they’re face to face on their sides.

“I’m so glad I didn’t fall asleep earlier,” Hinata says sleepily.

“Never thought I’d say this but I’m glad you woke me up, you really need to sleep though,” Tsukishima brushes some hair away from Hinata’s eye with as he yawns.

“Mhm, I’m feeling tired now that you’re making me warm,” Hinata’s eyes start to droop and a rare, genuine smile appears on Tsukishima’s face.

‘ _ He’s right, he’s warm and I’m getting tired again _ ,’ Tsukishima let’s out his own yawn and drifts off to sleep too, forgetting about the quietly sleeping people around them.

Tsukishima wakes up to soft light filtering through his eyelids but his eyelids feel too heavy to open. He notices he’s hugging something and whatever it is, it’s warm so he’s not complaining. He brings it closer to him and starts to fall asleep again but is woken from his half-dream by whispering. ‘ _ That sounds like Yamaguchi, what’s he doing here? _ ’

“Kageyama don’t do it, let them sleep” he hears Yamaguchi loudly whisper, accompanied by rustling sheets.

‘ _ Kageyama? Oh, I forgot, we have a practice game today _ ,’ Tsukishima then remembers last night. ‘ _ Ah, Hinata actually does like me back, wait, oh no, we’re cuddling... I’m never living this down. _ ’ Tsukishima manages to blink his eyes open after a particularly loud rustle and sees what looks to be Yamaguchi holding someone, probably Kageyama, and keeping them on the futon.

“He’s up now anyways,” Kageyama states, stopping his struggling against Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima carefully moves his arm up to grab his glasses, putting them in time to see Kageyama smirk at him.

“There’s no way I’m letting you forget this,” Kageyama snickers.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but gives Yamaguchi a pointed look to which Yamaguchi sighs at.

Yamaguchi taps Kageyama’s shoulder, drawing his attention, and tackles him down into a hug. 

‘ _ Huh, reminds me of last night _ ,’ Tsukishima chuckles softly, trying not to wake Hinata up. He hears laughing from above his head so he looks up to see Sugawara and Daichi watching it all happen.

“Guess we might have some new couples on the team,” Daichi whispers to Sugawara.

“Yeah, I was wondering when they were going to get together,” Sugawara whispers back.

“Wait, you knew they liked each other? Well, that’s actually not surprising considering it’s you,” Daichi chuckles.

“Yep, I notice everything, you know that, plus now Noya and Tanaka both owe me $20,” Sugawara grins.

Tsukishima’s attention is bright back to the person in his arms as Hinata shifts and buries his face in Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima brings his hand up to the back of his head and starts stroking his hair.

Hinata let’s out a content sigh and mumbles something incoherent.

“Hm?” Tsukishima pauses his hand.

“Feels nice,” Hinata says tiredly.

“Mkay,” he continues with a small smile.

Yamaguchi giggles from where he’s laying on top of a blushing Kageyama when he sees Tsukishima smile. “Aw, Tsukki‘s smiling~” he says to which Tsukishima just rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Tsukki…” Hinata says, slightly muffled by Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Yes?”

“This is kinda embarrassing…”

“Ah, sorry,” Tsukishima unwraps his arms and snickers. “The King’s being cuddled too.”

“Really?!” Hinata quickly turns over and sits up. “Hahaha, Kageyama’s cuddling, he looks so awkward!”

“Hinata, don’t be so loud, people are still asleep,” Sugawara says, making a shush gesture.

Tsukishima sits up, stretching his arms out in front of him and Tanaka pipes up from the other side of the room. 

“I’d be surprised if anyone was still asleep after all you guys’ yapping.”

“Noya’s still asleep,” Asahi gestures to the small lump in the blanket on his futon. 

“Besides him, no don’t wake him up, he’ll get mad,” Tanaka shakes his head at Asahi who backs away from Nishinoya nervously.

Tsukishima sighs and tosses his blanket to the side, standing up as he does so.

“Where ya going, Tsukki?” Hinata asks, hopping up beside him.

“Bathroom.”

“Ah ok,” he plops back down, continuing his conversation with Kageyama and Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima maneuvers around the other futons and out the door to the bathroom down the hall. He gets there, does his business, and is drying his hands as the door is slammed open.

“Tsukkiiiiii~” Hinata closes the door behind him and grabs Tsukishima in a hug.

“K-Kei…” Tsukishima says quietly.

“Huh?”

“Call me Kei.”

“Then call me Shoyo, Kei~” Hinata says, looking up at him with a grin.

Tsukishima leans down and kisses him, smirking as Hinata gets flustered. “All right,  _ Shoyo _ .”

“Uwah, t-that,” Hinata takes a deep breath “sounds way better than I thought it would.”

‘ _ Too cute _ ,’ Tsukishima thinks, stealing another kiss.

“S-stop doing that without a warning!” Hinata exclaims, burying his face in his hands.

Tsukishima tugs on his hands, managing to pull them away, and looks him right in his eyes. “Well then, just a warning, I’m going to pick you up, pin you to the wall, and kiss you senseless.”

“W-what?!” Hinata’s eyes widen as Tsukishima picks him up and he wraps his legs around his waist on instinct. 

“You heard me,” Tsukishima says lowly into Hinata’s ear, pinning him up against the wall.

“Kei-“ Hinata’s interrupted by Tsukishima’s lips against his. In his confusion, Tsukishima slips his tongue into his mouth and Hinata practically melts. Their mouths fit together perfectly and they stay like that until they run out air, pulling away to catch their breath. As they start to kiss again the door’s opened and they turn to see who it is, seeing Yamaguchi standing in the doorway.

“... honestly I’m not surprised but be glad it’s just me who caught you two sucking face,” he says with a chuckle.

Tsukishima carefully let’s Hinata down, both of them flushed, a mix of embarrassment and the kiss they just shared.

“Are you gonna tell Suga-san?” Hinata worries.

“No, I’m not  _ that _ mean,” Yamaguchi says with a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks Yams, he’d probably kill me if he found out, Daichi too,” Tsukishima chuckles. “Anyways, we should head back, I bet the King wants more cuddles.”

Hinata giggles and Yamaguchi blushes, stepping out into the hallway. Hinata grabs Tsukishima’s hand, pulling him along to follow Yamaguchi.

  
Tsukishima trails behind the two as they chat, a smile tugging on his lips. ‘ _ This isn’t half bad, I hope it lasts… _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a google form for requests cause I’m extra and I want them in one place so if my link works it should be [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfam8gX9j8wTSwcuxCuZRs-vtO9mLaqb-69tCl3HngcUWmZBA/viewform?usp=sf_link<here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me feedback and requests in the comments :3


End file.
